California Girls
by Mika Yumi
Summary: Então entre e fique a vontade, sente e pegue uma bebida. Garotas aprecie as musicas e os cantores e meninos curtam a dança e as dançarinas. Bem-vindo ao paraíso. Bem vido ao California. SasuSaku/Naruhina/Nejiten/GaaIno
1. Chapter 1

_**California Girls**_

_**Autora: **Mika Yumi _

_**Shipper: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaIno, TsuJiraya_

_**Genero: **Romance/Comedia_

_**Censura: **+18_

_**Sinopse:** Bar California, estilo rustico e country, nele possuia as melhores bebidas, as melhores musicas e as melhores mulheres. Porem não é sou as melhores mulheres que se enconstrar la, os melhores homens também, por isso é frequentado tanto por homens como por mulheres. Tsunade Senju dona do Bar casada com Jiraya Senju um velhor pervertido que apesar de ser casada nunca perdeu a posse de garanhão, porem o pase ele possui porem a fama ja se foi a muito Haruno, Ino Yamanaka e Tenten Mitsashi dançarinas do Bar, Hinata Hyuuga dançar as vezes, porem prefere ficar atras do balcão embebedando os clientes, do que em cima dele levando os clientes a loucuras._  
_Naruto Uzumaki, vocalista da bando do bar, a banda California, Sasuke Uchiha guitarrista e bac-vocal, Neji Hyuuga Baixista e por fim mas não menos "gostoso" Gaara no Sabaku o baterista, todos são jovens de tirar o folego de muitas mulheres._  
_Porem o california não é local apenas de musica, dança e bedidas. Beijos, brigas, sexos estão presentes no é o que não vai faltar. Então entre e fique a vontade, sente e pegue uma bebida. Garotas aprecie as musicas e os cantores e meninos curtam a dança e as dançarinas. Bem-vindo ao paraíso. Bem vido ao California._

_

* * *

_

**_Capitulo I: Bem vindos ao Califórnia_**

A noite estava mais linda do que nunca no estado da Califórnia, as estrelas claramente cintilavam no céu aveludado com tons intercalados de azul-escuro. A lua deixava viva a sua luz platónica que iluminava boa parte da imensidão sombria, deixando clara a sua importância naquele infinito azul. Abaixo do céu melancólico as luzes da cidade de Los Angeles também brilhavam como mil estrelas no seu próprio céu composto não por meteoros, astros ou planetas, este imenso céu era feito de grandes prédios de vidro, concreto ou metal, ate mesmo dos três. Ruas asfaltadas e perigosas, habilitadas por centenas de carros. Num determinado ponto desse infinito próprio se situava o lugar mais famoso do bairro nobre de Berverly Hills, Califórnia Bar. Famoso por sua estrutura rústica ao estilo "ala Texas" e também por possuir as mais belas coiotes do norte da Califórnia.

O interior do bar possuía o estilo cowntry de seu exterior. Dois seguranças cuidavam da ordem no local, um deles tinha cabelos rebeldes castanhos, olhos negros e duas tatuagens vermelhas na cara… Era alto, forte, tinho um físico invejável, o seu nome era Kiba Inuzuka, vestia uma t-shirt preta bem justa, um casaco de cabedal preto também, uma jeans bem escuras e uns ténis pretos da adidas… O outro era Shino Aburame, este tinha cabelos rebeldes negros tal como os seus olhos… Vestia a mesma roupa que o companheiro mais os seus preciosos óculos escuros que sempre o acompanhavam.

Um palco de madeira relativamente grande e com instrumentos sofisticados demais para a decoração era o cenário da banda que tocava no bar, um balcão grande e de madeira, de altura proporcional para os clientes, em cima do balcão era o cenário onde as coiotes brilhavam, e lá estavam elas, pelo menos duas delas. A loira e a morena levavam ao delírio os habitantes do local, com seu jogo de corpo e sensualidade. A morena de olhos chocolates e cabelos do mesmo tom e lisos caindo ate a metade das costas jogava o quadril para todos os lados enquanto descia de encontro ao chão, a sua roupa também não ajudava no controle dos homens, afinal quem se controlaria com uma mulher sensual vestida com uma regata preta bem justa que deixava a barriga lisa e sarada a mostra, uma calça de cabedal também pretas e justas que destacaba com perfeição as curvas de seus quadril, coxa e bunda e botas de cowboy pretas com salto plataforma? Os habitantes do bar ficavam simplesmente, babados, a loira de lindos olhos safiras e cabelos brilhantes, longos, lisos e dourados mostrava sua sensualidade no pole dance, o corpo girava pelo cano de ferro enquanto jogava o tronco e um dos braços para trás, esta vestia um top frente única azul marinho justo, como sempre usava, a loira amava seu corpo, amava deixar claro a todos que possuia seios fartos e redondos, que possuia a barriga mais lisa do bar e mais sexy também, a blusa tinha com um decote avantajado e de barriga à mostra, uma mini saia preta de pregas com pedrinhas strass prata ao seu redor e as habituais botas cowboy pretas de salto agulha de prata. As duas dançavam com um sorriso na fase, amavam aquilo que faziam e como muitos pensavam não era algo tão catastrófico. Não, elas não eram prostitutas, eram coiotes, dançarinas, alegravam os homens e com a sua dança os faziam "descançar" depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho duro.

Atrás do balcão onde as meninas dançavam encontrava-se uma mulher loira e de seios fartos acompanhada de uma menina-mulher de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados que serviam juntas as bebida, a loira vestia um vestido que beirava os joelhos, solto na cor azul turqueza com um decote mais que avantajado deixando a mostra os enormes seios, ecarpin de salto alto fino na cor prata e um lindo colar com uma pedra azul. A de cabelos azulados vestia uma t-shirt justa mas discreta na cor sangue, umas calças de ganga bem escuras e as malditas botas cowboy pretas que as meninas tanto usam…

- Hinata, onde esta a Sakura que deveria estar dançando? – perguntou a loira servindo um copo de cerveja para um dos clientes.

- Ela estava ali agora pouco Tsunade – disse a jovem apontando para o balcão e vendo que a amiga de cabelos incofunfivelmente rosas não estava presente.

Onde se meteu essa menina? – perguntou para si mesmo Tsunade.

*No camarim*

Os gemidos eram abafados pela música alta do interior do bar, os corpos suados seguiam em sintonia um com o outro. Os sexos se encontravam numa dança harmoniosa, sensual e prazerosa.

Havia peças de roupas espalhadas pelo pequeno cômodo. O rapaz prensava a garota contra a porta, a menina tinha as pernas com grossas coxas circuladas na cintura dele fazendo assim os corpos ficarem unidos em um só, as mãos delicadas subiam e desciam pelas costas bronzeadas e definidas do moreno, costas que já encontravam marcas da unha comprida e cor-de-rosa da menina.

Os cabelos ondulados caiam para trás numa cascata cor-de-rosa e alguns fios grudavam na pele das costas, os olhos esverdeados dela estavam semicerrados pelo desejo, os lábios carnudos e avermelhados entreabertos de onde jaziam gemidos de puro êxtase. O moreno tinha as mãos de forma possessiva na cintura fina e alva da menina, que logo desceu em direcção ao largo quadril, seu membro penetrava com rapidez, com paixão a femilidade de Sakura, as estocadas eram fortes, gostosas e urgentes como se nenhum dos dois quisesse que aquele momento acabasse nunca. Os lábios carnudos do moreno se encontravam sugando o sabor de um dos seios medianos e firmes da rosada, sugando e guardando para si o sabor que apenas a ela pertencia, e que apenas ele havia provado ate agora e se dependence dele e de sua possessividade seria o unica sempre. Chegaram ao orgasmos juntos, e com gemidos altos que não eram ouvidos. Sakura recostou a cabeça no ombro largo e forte do rapaz enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração. Sasuke sentiu pela ultima vez o cheiro de doce que tinha os cabelos de Sakura, apesar de suados o aroma de cereja permancia neles. O moreno distanciou um pouco o corpos de ambos fazendo assim com que Sakura tirasse as torneadas pernas da cintura do rapaz e colocasse os pessinhos pequeninos no chão.

Sasuke abriu seu sorriso de canto e olho para Sakura

- E eu ganhei de novo – A rosada saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou seriamente para o Uchiha, suas bochechas voltavam à tonalidade avermelhada, mais dessa vez de raiva. Virou as costas para ele e passou a procurar suas roupas e a vesti-las

- Cala a boca verme – disse emburrada

- Você não resiste a mim Haruno, deveria confessar isso a você mesma pelo menos – disse enquanto abotoava a camisa azul de seda e olhava para o corpo celestial da rosada, sim celestial, pois era algo que os anjos fizeram questão de desenhar e depois esculpir, assim pensava o Uchiha

- Ah poupe-me de seu ego Uchiha – a rosada rodava os olhos e colocava vestido preto, justo ate a cintura e solto ate a metade das coxas com detalhes em dourado, nunca havia visto ser mais insuportável, convencido, lindo e bom de cama como Sasuke, a rosada balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos impróprios – nunca vou confessar algo que não passa de uma mentira criada pela sua mente extremamente infantil – a rosada calçava a sua bota preta de salto agulha de dourado.

- Você é um ser extremamente irritante Sakura – disse o Uchiha sorrindo e se aproximando da rosada que apenas o olhava desconfiável – irritante e gostosa – as mãos fortes e másculas rodearam a cintura fina novamente sobre o vestido e puxava o pequeno corpo contra o corpo musculoso e grande dele. Nesse momento faltou o ar para a rosada, olhou fixamente nos olhos negros como um poço escurto e sem fundo, alias era isso que ele era, um poço sem fundo. O moreno encarava a rosada com um sorriso totalmente sedutor nos lábios, seu olhos percorria desde os olhos esmeraldas e descia para os lábios avermelhados e inchados pelos beijos trocados à pouco. Sakura parecia em traze, sim ele tinha esse poder sobre ela, esse poder irritante.

Os rosto se aproximavam novamente para um novo beijo, porém antes dos lábios se encostarem o moreno disse

- Como eu disse, não consegue resistir a mim.

Sakura olhou incrédula para ele, abriu os lábios mais deles não saiam nada, a frustração era grande dentro dela, e a raiva por esse ser à sua frente maior ainda, se soltou dele com dificuldade e virou as costas para Sasuke, abrindo a porta do camarim e voltando para o centro do bar seguindo em direção ao bar. O moreno sorrio abertamente ao ver a frustração nos olhos de Sakura, mais o sorriso durou pouco e a seriedade voltou para sua face, e seguiu o mesmo caminho da rosada indo em direção ao centro do bar.

- Onde você estava Sakura?- disse Tsunade um tanto brava

- Resolvendo uns assuntos… Não volta a acontecer!- respondeu Sakura calmamente…

Sakura pegou numa garrafa de bebida qualquer e serviu o senhor que estava ao balcão…

- Bem minha gente, a banda vai tocar… Não saiam do lugar! – falava o loiro com o sorriso no rosto, esse era Uzumaki Naruto, sempre sorrindente, Naruto possui um rosto bonito mais ao mesmo tempo inocente, porem a inocencia não era uma de suas virtudes.

Ao ouvirem que o show dos rapazes começariam os clientes foram a loucuras mais ainda, era o que esles queriam, musica boa, uma bebiba boa e principalmente boas mulheres.

Sasuke dirigiu-se à sua fender stratocaster azul e preta e olhou uma última vez para a sua rosada que subia agora para cima do balcão para satisfazer os olhos famintos dos habitantes do bar, e sob o olhar ciumento e furioso de um certo Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

_**California Girls**_

_**Autora: **__Mika Yumi _

_**Shipper: **__SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaIno, TsuJiraya_

_**Genero: **__Romance/Comedia_

_**Censura: **__+18_

_**Sinopse:**__ Bar California, estilo rustico e country, nele possuia as melhores bebidas, as melhores musicas e as melhores mulheres. Porem não é sou as melhores mulheres que se enconstrar la, os melhores homens também, por isso é frequentado tanto por homens como por mulheres. Tsunade Senju dona do Bar casada com Jiraya Senju um velhor pervertido que apesar de ser casada nunca perdeu a posse de garanhão, porem o pase ele possui porem a fama ja se foi a muito Haruno, Ino Yamanaka e Tenten Mitsashi dançarinas do Bar, Hinata Hyuuga dançar as vezes, porem prefere ficar atras do balcão embebedando os clientes, do que em cima dele levando os clientes a loucuras._  
_Naruto Uzumaki, vocalista da bando do bar, a banda California, Sasuke Uchiha guitarrista e bac-vocal, Neji Hyuuga Baixista e por fim mas não menos "gostoso" Gaara no Sabaku o baterista, todos são jovens de tirar o folego de muitas mulheres._  
_Porem o california não é local apenas de musica, dança e bedidas. Beijos, brigas, sexos estão presentes no é o que não vai faltar. Então entre e fique a vontade, sente e pegue uma bebida. Garotas aprecie as musicas e os cantores e meninos curtam a dança e as dançarinas. Bem-vindo ao paraíso. Bem vido ao California._

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo _

_2__All the right moves_

Neji começou a sua deixa na bateria, o som enchia o bar, logo após foi seguido por Gaara no baixo e Sasuke na guitarra. Não demorou muito para Naruto dar um passo a frente e colocar a mão em seu microfone, começando a acompanhar a banda com sua voz que ia do infantil ao sensual sendo acompanhando no refrão por Sasuke, o back-vocal da banda.

_All the right friends in all the right places__  
__So yeah, we're going down__  
__They've got all the right moves in all the right__  
__faces__  
__So yeah, we're going down_

Definitivamente o silencio não preenchia o bar, não apenas pela musica, mas também pelos "telespectadores" que começava a dançar e a cantar com a musica. Ao mesmo tempo que a banda tocava as meninas trabalhavam duramente servindo bebidas para homens insaciáveis. Hinata atendia um dos melhores clientes do bar, porem hora ou outra desviava seu olhar para o loiro que cantava magnificamente, Hinata sempre fora apaixonada por ele, porem o mesmo parecia não notá-la, pelo menos não da forma que a mesma queria. Naruto havia apenas como amiga, ou assim a mesma pensava. Continuava a observar o loiro, era tão lindo. Tudo nele era perfeito, dês dos cabelos dourados e bagunçados dando um ar extrovertido e meio rebelde que era própria de sua personalidade, sim Hinata nunca havia conhecido um ser mais atrapalhado, alegre e baka como Naruto e isso a encantava, observou os olhos azuis brilhando de excitação, sim a musica era a vida dele, Naruto amava cantar e quando cantava seus olhos pareciam ficar mais belos ainda. Hinata descia seus olhos chegando a boca do mesmo, meu deus que boca. Hinata não podia negar amava tudo nele, o rosto, o corpo másculo, a voz infantil, o jeito brincalhão. Hinata fechou os olhos se deliciando com a musica e quando abriu notou os olhos azuis indo de encontro ao seu, constrangida abaixou os olhos para o chão e corou levemente voltando sua atenção ao cliente que atendia.

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place__  
__They've got it better than what anyone's told you__  
__They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of__  
__Spades__  
__And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

Naruto simplesmente sorriu enquanto cantava, ele a achava, simplesmente adorável. Adorava vê-la constrangida, ainda mais quando a pegava olhando para ele. Seus olhos azuis voltaram para o publico a sua frente, porem não conseguia ficar parados neles, sempre se desviava para onde esta o anjo de olhos perolados. Hinata era um anjo a seus olhos, não só pela personalidade tímida, delicada e bondosa, mas principalmente por sua aparência, os cabelos negros e compridos caídos sobre seus ombros em contraste com a pele pálida e os olhos perolados, o corpo pequeno e curvilíneo, ela parecia ser tão frágil, uma bonequinha de porcelana, sua boneca de porcelana. Ele não sabia o que sentia por ela, porem nunca teve coragem de descobrir realmente, pois em sua mente nunca que um anjo feito Hinata se interessaria por ele. Um vocalista de uma banda de rock que tocava num bar, bom o bar mais badalado da cidade.

_I know we've got it good__  
__But they've got it made__  
__And the grass is getting greener each day__  
__I know things are looking up__  
__But soon they'll take us down__  
__before anybody's knowing our name_

A platéia delirava, os homens aproveitavam um pouco do rock não tão pesado enquanto as mulheres aproveitavam a bela visão que tinha dos roqueiros. O ruivo estava concentrado demais no seu baixo sendo que o mesmo não reparava no par de olhos azuis que o observava atentamente. Ino se encontrava encostada no balcão, apenas olhando para o grupo que tocava, bom se ela deveria estar nesse momento servindo as bebidas ao invés de ficar observando o ruivo ela não se importava. Seus braços estavam cruzados em baixo do seu peito e seus olhos parados no ruivo. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa, "como sempre" disse para si mesmo e sorrio balançando em seguida a cabeleira loira. Ino e Gaara eram totalmente opostos em tudo, ela era uma menina mimada que tinha tudo que queria e só trabalhava no bar pois amava o que fazia e ele, bem ele era rebelde, totalmente fechado e frio. Ninguém sabia exatamente da vida do ruivo, a não ser os meninos da banda, mais mesmo assim eles apenas sabiam o bastante, que era pouco, e não totalmente a historia de Gaara. Ino mordeu o lábio inferior avermelhado pelo batom, Gaara era um mistério, um mistério que Ino fazia questão de descobrir.

- Ino, você não acha que tem coisa demais a fazer para ficar ai sonhando acordada? – Falou Tsunade, enquanto atendia um dos clientes e olhava para trás repreendendo a loira, que no mesmo momento sorrio sem graça e se pós a trabalhar sussurrando um desculpe para a patroa.

_They've got all the right friends in all the right__  
__places__  
__So yeah, we're going down__  
__We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces__Do you think I'm special?__  
__Do you think I'm nice?__  
__Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?__  
__Between the noise you hear__  
__And the sound you like__  
__Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

Tenten atendia alegremente o balcão, não só pelo motivo de amar seu trabalho, mais também porque tinha motivos de sobra para ser feliz, hoje fazia dois meses que estava namorando com Kankuro, irmão mais velho de Gaara, e a menina estava totalmente apaixonada por ele.

- O que deseja? – perguntou Tenten sorridente ao homem alto que se encontrava do outro lado do balcão

- Vodca – disse o homem, enquanto olhava a menina de cima a baixo e abria um sorriso mais que malicioso enquanto olhava para os seios fartos da morena - Tem compromisso para mais tarde gracinha? – Perguntou o homem. Tentem sorrio, não iria armar um barraco ali não, já bastava o que havia feito ontem, e Tsunade mesmo disse que não a perdoaria novamente, respirou fundo e colocou o copo sobre a mesa em seguida pegando a garrafa de vodca e enchendo o copo mais que o necessário.

- Uma dose dupla por conta da casa, e respondendo sua pergunta, tenho sim. Sairei com meu namorado – disse Tenten sorridente e se virando em seguida para atender outro cliente, percebeu que o homem ficou constrangido porem não disse nada.

- Credo Ten, assim você acaba com a alto-estima do cidadão ali – Falou baixo Sakura apenas para que Tenten escutasse, a morena sabia muito bem que a amiga rosada estava sendo sarcástica, a mesma apenas sorrio.

- Queria o que Sah? Que eu batesse nele? – Disse Tenten enchendo a caneca de cerveja e escorregando o copo pela mesa ate outro lado do balcão em direção ao freguês esperava o copo. Olhou para a amiga rosada e a viu pegando duas garrafas uma em cada mão e as rodando ao mesmo tempo por duas vezes antes de encher dois copos, e depois mais um. Sakura colocou as garrafas no balcão e passou as drinks para os dois homens que esperava porem antes a rosada fez questão de levar um dos copos na boca e piscar sapecamente para um de seus belos clientes.

- Não disse isso Ten, alem do mais se você fizesse isso Tsunade não teria piedade de você dessa vez – Sakura disse sorridente. A morena apenas rodeou os olhos e voltou ao seu trabalho.

- Não acha que esta dando corda demais para os homens que atende não? – Hinata apareceu ao lado de Tenten e se encostou no balcão de costas para o mesmo.

- Oras Hinata, não dei corda para ninguém, apenas aceitei o drink que me ofereceram. E alem do mais estou solteira – disse a rosada olhando para a amiga morena enquanto cruzava os braços no balcão e se inclinava na direção do mesmo.

- Bom não foi o que pareceu a cinco minutos atrás – dessa vez era Ino que se intrometia enquanto parava ao lado de Sakura que apenas a olhou interrogativa - Não me venha com essa cara de quem não sabe de nada Haruno, eu vi a senhorita saindo do camarim com o Sasuke – sorrio a loira maliciosamente enquanto voltava para seu "posto".

Sakura olhou indignada para Ino que já tinha lhe dado as costas e logo depois para Tenten e Hinata que estavam rindo, era verdade não era? Sakura fechou a cara e voltou seus olhos para frente olhando para a banda enquanto Tenten e Hinata trocavam um olhar cúmplice e sorriam mais ainda.

Atenção da rosada voltou para Sasuke, que nesse momento deixava a guitarra de lado e cantava sua parte.

_It doesn't matter what you see.__  
__I know i could never be__  
__Someone that looks like you.__  
__It doesn't matter what you say__  
__I know i could never face__  
__someone that could sound like you._

Sakura suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos quando ouviu a voz do moreno. Uma voz tão rouca e aveludada. Lembrou-se então de como era bom ouvir os sussurros dele no seu ouvido ou contra seus lábios. Como era delicioso o sabor dos lábios dele. Como era tentador sentir sua mão grande e forte percorrendo seu corpo, sentir seu corpo musculoso prensando o seu. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia excitada apenas com as lembranças dos momentos de luxuria entre os dois, em sua mente voltou a imagem dele, os lábios entreaberto pelo prazer, os olhos ônix que tanto amava fechados pelo êxtase, os cabelo cor de ébano mais bagunçados que de costume, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto perfeito. Balançou a cabeça e abriu os olhos verdes e voltou a olhar para o Uchiha que agora voltava a se concentrar na guitarra enquanto Naruto voltava a cantar, a rosada então voltou sua atenção para as amigas que ainda riam.

_All the right friends in all the wrong places__  
__So yeah, we're going down__  
__We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces__  
__So yeah, we're going down_

Sasuke, diferente de Gaara, não tocava com a cabeça baixa, não, o moreno fazia questão de encarar o publico enquanto dava seu show. Fazia questão de passar os olhos por todas as belas mulheres do recinto, fazia questão de vê-las suspirarem por ele, mas nem sempre tinha controle sobre seus olhos, pois volte e meia as perolas negras paravam na mulher de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes que diversas vezes já teve em seus braços. Assim aconteceu, seus olhos estavam fixados em Sakura, e viu que a mesma conversava com Tenten sobre algo que parecia ser malicioso, pois viu um sorriso pervertido se formando nos lábios carnudos e rosados da menina, lábios que tinha sabor de morango e que por incrível que pareça já estava viciado. Sim, Sakura era um vicio para ele, porem o moreno nunca confessaria isso, pelo menos não para ela, pelo menos não agora. Sakura, tão frágil quando o cristal, porem ao mesmo tempo tão forte quanto o aço. Uma menina-mulher, e Sasuke sabia disse, a rosada era uma menina ainda, porem no corpo de uma mulher, uma menina indefesa e sensual. A sua menina, a sua cerejeira e de mais ninguém.

Duas horas depois

Já se passava das 4 horas da manhã, o bar Califórnia que costumava ser repleto de gente, gritos e muito bebida estava vazio a não ser pelos dois homens bêbados que se encontravam estirados em uma das mesas do recinto, recinto esse que se encontrava totalmente imundo.

- Kiba – chamou Tsunade um dos seguranças do local. A mulher loira estava com um pano de prato em umas das mãos, havia acabado de lavar os últimos copos quando viu estirado em sua mesa aqueles bêbados. O rapaz alto, robusto e de cabelos castanhos não demorou para aparecer em frente a dona do bar.

- Tire esses dois indivíduos daqui por favor – Tsunade após terminar de falar se vira de costas para o segurança e joga o pano de prato em cima do balcão. Os olhos cor de mel correm pelo bar observando tudo atentamente.

Um copo foi colocado na mesa fazendo o barulho meio grave ecoar pelo silencio do bar. Sakura olhou para os olhos chocolates da amiga sorridente, a morena que se encontrava do outro lado do balcão olha desafiadoramente para Sakura e leva as pequenas mãos ate outro copo cheio de tequila que estava sobre a mesa e numa golada só vira a bebida na boca, não consegue conter a careta ao sentir o liquido descendo rasgando sua garganta.

- Desse jeito vocês duas vão sair bêbadas daqui – disse Ino, que se encontrava deitada em cima do balcão, com as coxas grossas cruzadas e um cigarro aceso nos dedos. Ino ria da pequena disputa das amigas. Sakura olhou para a loira e arqueou umas das sobrancelhas rosadas, dês de quando Ino tinha moral para falar alguma coisa relacionada a bebida? Pensou em cortar a moral da loira, porem assim que abri os lábios para falar foi interrompida pela voz da patroa.

- E desse jeito você acaba morta mais cedo do que imagina – A voz de Tsunade saia dura e mandona, enquanto se aproximava da loira e arrancava o cigarro das mãos da mesma. Os olhos azuis olhavam a patroa com indignação, quem Tsunade pensava que era? Sua patroa sim. Porem não era sua mãe e mesmo se fosse Ino já era maior de idade - E não reclame Yamanaka – Tsunade jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima do mesmo com a ponta do sapato.

Hinata estava em pé, apoiada no balcão a morena que antes observava a pequena disputa das amigas, que já havia acabado por culpa de Ino, agora olhava para a mesma balançando a cabeça negativamente, Ino não tinha jeito. Só faltava a mesma chegar drogada no bar. Ao pensar nisso Hinata se repreendeu, da ultima vez que falou algo desse estilo Ino apareceu na sua frente com uma tatuagem na nuca.

Naruto estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do balcão, porem de costas para o mesmo e falando com Sasuke. Naruto nesse momento afinava seu amado violão. Gaara estava serio como sempre, sentado na ponta do palco enquanto levava um cigarro nos lábios avermelhados e assoprava a fumaça que poluía o ar, Neji estava sentado na mesa ao lado do mesmo, com os pensamentos longes, longes demais.

- Gaara você também largue esse cigarro e vai levar essas garrafas lá para baixo – odernou Tsunade. O ruivo nada disso apenas levou mais uma vez o cigarro nos lábios logo depois o atirando em um canto qualquer do bar, se levantou e foi em direção ao balcão pegar o engradado de cerveja e levando para onde Tsunade ordenava.

Ao ver o rapaz saindo Ino se levantou da mesa e seguiu a mesma direção que ele afirmando que iria fumar num local mais "arejado".

Tenten se levantou também da cadeira e pegou sua capa e sua bolsa logo em seguida direcionando sua voz a Tsunade.

- Eu já estou indo Tsu, vou aproveitar meu aniversario de namoro – a morena sorrio de forma sapeca e deu uma piscadela para Sakura, que apenas sorrio cúmplice de volta para a amiga.

- Claro Tenten, vai lá e aproveita o aniversariante – disse Tsunade maliciosamente. Tenten apenas olhou para a patroa um pouco corada e assustada, fazendo assim Sakura não conseguir segurar o riso. Tenten apenas se virou e andou em direção a saída.

- Boa noite menina – disse um homem alto e com aparência meio velha passando pela morena que saia do bar. Tenten sorriu para o homem.

- Bom dia Jiraya – corrigiu Tenten. Noite já havia passado faz tempo, o sol estava quase raiando no horizonte, como poderia ainda ser noite?

Jiraya entro no bar da mulher e caminho em direção ao balcão. A loira ao vê-lo apenas suspirou e se virou de costas seguindo a direção da pia.

- Bom dia rosadinha, linda como sempre – Jiraya tentou passar uma cantada em Sakura, porem a mesma rodeou os olhos e sorrio para o homem, se levantando da cadeira e indo ficar ao lado de Hinata.

- O que quer aqui velho? Não tem mais bebida – disse Tsunade grossa.

- Bom saber a forma que trata seus clientes, amorzinho – Falou o velho sarcasticamente fazendo Tsunade se virar e o fuzilar com os olhos. Jiraya apenas sorrio, como amava deixá-la nervosa.

- Tsunade tem razão seu velho, chegou tarde hoje – falou o loiro brincalhão rindo da cara de Jiraya.

- Tinha problemas para resolver Naruto – disse simplesmente Jiraya.

- A noite? Sim, imagino esses problemas – falou Sasuke com um sorriso meio perverso nos lábios. Isso so fez Tsunade se virar para o marido com uma expressão raivosa na cara enquanto Sasuke e Naruto riam do pobre homem.

- Que historia é essa Ero – A voz de Tsunade saia alta e nervosa, a mesma se aproximou do balcão onde se encontrava o homem com as mãos no quadril largo e com um fogo assassino nos olhos isso só fez Jiraya tremer de medo e suspirar pesadamente. Ótimo, mais duas semanas sem sexo, mas isso não ia ficar barato, não mesmo. Iria cobrar muito caro pelas horas que iria passar no banheiro, trancado e excitado, e tendo apenas uma playboy da campanha passada para o satisfazer.

* * *

**N/a**: A musica desse Capitulo para quem estiver interessado se chama All The Right Moves é da banda One Republic que eu simplesmente amo. E no próximo capitulo TALVEZ tenha hentai ou cenas mais quentes do casal GaaIno. Fãs de NejiTen não puxem seus cabelos eles ficaram juntos ainda, porem preciso de tempo, é muito casal para ajuntar e sobre o casal ShikaTema queridas não garanto coloca-los, to aqui ainda pensando. Um pouco a respeito desse capitulo, to tentando imaginar a Sakura e a Tenten numa disputa de quem bebe mais! Meu deus da onde tirou isso? Mas sabe eu ate gostei, melhorou mais a personalidade delas e as deixou mais mulheres sabe? Ino fumando, rebelde sem causa ela neh? SDUHSUHDUHSUHD" porem acho que combinou com a loira, sempre imaginei ela fumando. Ino botando lição de moral em Sakura e Tenten? Tsunade botando lição de moral em Ino? Hum, como se algumas delas fossem melhor que as outras, acho que a mais santinha ai é a Hinata, porem meus amores, isso ira mudar MUAH MUAH MUAH"

**Dai-chan n.n**: Obg flor pelo review me deixou mto feliz *-* de verdade. koksookpsopkpoks Sasuke e Sakura não prestam mesmo u.u Porem é o jeitinho deles :DD Realmente ninguem resiste a m Uchiha da vida. *-* ainda mais a um SASUKE UCHIHA da vida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**California Girls**_

_**Autora: **__Mika Yumi _

_**Shipper: **__SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaIno, TsuJiraya_

_**Genero: **__Romance/Comedia_

_**Censura: **__+18_

_**Sinopse:**__ Bar California, estilo rustico e country, nele possuia as melhores bebidas, as melhores musicas e as melhores mulheres. Porem não é sou as melhores mulheres que se enconstrar la, os melhores homens também, por isso é frequentado tanto por homens como por mulheres. Tsunade Senju dona do Bar casada com Jiraya Senju um velhor pervertido que apesar de ser casada nunca perdeu a posse de garanhão, porem o pase ele possui porem a fama ja se foi a muito Haruno, Ino Yamanaka e Tenten Mitsashi dançarinas do Bar, Hinata Hyuuga dançar as vezes, porem prefere ficar atras do balcão embebedando os clientes, do que em cima dele levando os clientes a loucuras._  
_Naruto Uzumaki, vocalista da bando do bar, a banda California, Sasuke Uchiha guitarrista e bac-vocal, Neji Hyuuga Baixista e por fim mas não menos "gostoso" Gaara no Sabaku o baterista, todos são jovens de tirar o folego de muitas mulheres._  
_Porem o california não é local apenas de musica, dança e bedidas. Beijos, brigas, sexos estão presentes no é o que não vai faltar. Então entre e fique a vontade, sente e pegue uma bebida. Garotas aprecie as musicas e os cantores e meninos curtam a dança e as dançarinas. Bem-vindo ao paraíso. Bem vido ao California._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo III: Não posso viver sem você**

_" _Q_uando você fala tão apaixonada: "meu amor eu sempre estarei contigo". _O_lho nos seus olhos, me emociono e choro sei que é mentira mais me sinto vivo. _M_esmo sendo falso, sinto que respirou." _

_- O que faz aqui Gaara? – perguntou ela vendo seu vizinho parado na porta do seu apartamento e o pior, sem camisa. _

_- Não posso mais lhe visitar? – sorrio, o mesmo sorriso presunçoso de sempre, Oh como odiava esse sorriso, era tão mesquinho, tão odiável._

_- Gaara gentileza com o próximo não esta presente no seu sangue – respondeu friamente a mulher, Deus sera que não poderia ter um minuto de sossego sem ser perseguida por ele? Já não bastava sonhar todas as noites com ele? Já não bastava pensar a cada segundo nele? Já não bastava ser usada por ele? Será que não era o suficiente repugna-lo e adora-lo ao mesmo tempo? Agora teria que o ter que ver parado em frente ao seu apartamento, com o maldito sorriso prepotente no rosto e totalmente gostoso? Os cabelos estavam molhados, as gostas caindo malvadamente pelo peitoral definido dele, e escorrendo pelo abdômen ate parar no cos da calça, maldita barreira que impedia a gotinha de chegar aquele objeto de prazer. Ino balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos insanos, como poderia pensar algo assim? Quer dizer difícil não era "ele é gostoso mesmo, Ino para com isso" reprendeu-se - Vamos Gaara diga logo o que quer pois sua presença me da nojo._

_Gaara sorrio, sorrio mais abertamente._

_- Não foi nojo que você sentiu ontem quando estava gemendo no meu ouv_

_- Ora seu insolente, aquela foi a ultima vez Gaara, esta me ouvindo? Ultima vez – A voz havia aumentado, agora ela se encontrava gritando, gritava de ódio e de nojo. Como o odiava_ _- Você nunca mais tocara um dedo se quer em mim, eu te odeio._

_Ino tentou fechar a porta na cara de Gaara, porem ele mais forte que ela a impediu de fecha-la. Abriu mais a porta e entrou no apartamento dela fazendo a mesma dar passos para trás. O ruivo ainda com o pretencioso sorriso no rosto fechou a porta atrás de si e a trancou retirando a chave e a jogando em qualquer lugar no chão. Os olhos azuis de Ino se arregalaram ao olhar nos olhos de Gaara, além do verde tinha uma certa áurea, algo estranho, assustador, maligno, Ino apenas engoliu a seco._

_- Gaa-gaara o q-que pretende? – falou com a voz embargada já sentindo os olhos marejados. Seu amado nada disse, apenas a puxou pelo pulso e a prensou contra a parede ao lado da porta. Ao sentir o impacto Ino não conteve o gemido de dor e sentiu uma leve vertigem pela pancada que sofrera na cabeça. Gaara não ligava, apenas sorria, estava satisfeito em ver o medo e a dor expresso nos olhos dela._

_Gaara desceu a mão esquerda pelo corpo esguio da loira enquanto a direita segurava com força o pulso da mesma. As mãos desciam pelo pescoço de cisne e iam em direção ao seio farto, onde apertou o esquerdo com força fazendo-a gemer de dor...e de prazer. Ino tentou se soltar empurrando Gaara para longe de si, porem o mesmo apenas apertou mais forte seu pulso e a imprensou mais contra a parede_

_- Gaara solte-me, esta me machucando – falava em desespero, estava com medo dele, estava com medo do homem que amava mais que sua própria vida, sentia os olhos se enchendo de água, sentiu o grito preso na garganta - Solte-me ou eu grito – tentou novamente se soltar, mais em vão. Gaara estava com a mão na barra de seu vestido na qual com um só puxão o rasgou. Ino então gritou, porem a mão de Gaara que minutos atrás estavam no pulso alvo agora tampava a boca da mesma, enquanto a outra mão voltava para o seio e o apertava novamente sobre o sutiã azul._

_- Fica quietinha vai, eu sei que você gosta disso Ino, é so para isso que você serve, para me dar prazer – sussurrou roucamente no ouvido da menina, apertando novamente seus seio e a vendo soltar outro gemido abafado por sua mão. As lagrimas continuava presos em seus olhos._

_Queria tanto gritar, empurra-lo, chuta-lo, dizer que não o queria. Mais seria mentira, ela precisava sentir o corpo dele, as mãos dele, os lábios dele "o membro dele". Era apenas um objeto para ele, um doce e sensual objeto. Outro gemido escapou de seus lábios agora descoberto pela mão grande dele, acompanhado do som de um pano se rasgando e logo mais se viu nua, totalmente nua nos braços dele. As duas mãos do ruivo desceram pela lateral do corpo dela, passando pelo quadril largo, descendo pelas coxas grosas e parando na parte de traz do joelho de Ino, por onde a puxou a fazendo prender o corpo de Gaara com suas pernas, enquanto as mãos pairavam nos ombros largos, as esmeraldas e as safiras continuavam se fitando. Os azuis brilhavam pelas lagrimas e os verdes de malicia._

_Foi no momento em que Gaara abaixou o zíper de sua calça e colocava o membro de fora, no mesmo momento em que uma das mãos saia da cintura fina e descia ate a cavidade gotejante onde acariciava com os dedos, no exato momento em que se sentiu invadida por ele deixou suas lagrimas caírem. Fechou os olhos com força para tentar parar as lagrimas, totalmente em vão. Os lábios de Gaara desciam pelo pescoço e chegavam no seio saboroso, onde o chupava, lambia e mordia retirando dele todo o maravilhoso sabor daquele corpo desenhado por Deus. Ino gemia e chorava. Gaara apenas sorria. O membro penetrava-a de um jeito possessivo, dominante, gostoso. As mãos dela arranhavam as costas do ruivo, a cabeça dourada estava jogada para trás, os lábios carnudos avermelhados entreabertos pelo prazer, os longos fios colados nas costas molhadas. Os lábios dele colados na suculenta carne dos seios, as mãos dele circulada na fina cintura, os olhos dele fechado._

_Ino abaixou a cabeça e levou as duas mãos ate os cabelos ruivos enroscando seus dedos nos fios bronzes, outro gemidos escapado de seus lábio, outra lagrima caída de seus olhos. Em um ato movido pelo impulso ela levanta a cabeça dele, fazendo-o olha-la e assim tomando os lábios finos e gélidos para si, e o beijando intensamente demonstrando o amor que ainda sentia por ele. Ino sentiu um prazer incrível, sentia como se algo explodisse dentro de si, perdia totalmente a consciência, e so o que conseguia fazer era gemer, gemer com os lábios ainda colados o de Gaara._

_- Ohh Gaara_

_Enfim havia chegado ao êxtase, pelo menos ela havia chegado. O ruivo continuava bombeando para dentro dela, ferozmente, rapidamente, deliciosamente. Como amava fode-la a força, como amava sentir seus músculos internos prensando seu pênis. Oh como amava invadi-la sem permissão. Continuava os mesmo movimentos, entrando e saindo da cavidade encharcada, continuava ouvindo os gemidos de Ino. O gozo da loira já escorria por suas pernas as melecando, não estava mais aguentando ser invadida, porem não conseguia segurar os gemidos, ate que o sentiu gozar dentro de si, o sentiu despejar o liquido quente._

_Ino voltava a chorar, como tinha sido fraca, o tinha deixado usa-la novamente. Estava cansada de tudo, cansada de sofrer por ele, de amar ele, de dar todo seu tempo a ele._

_Gaara então simplesmente saído de dentro dela e a colocou no chão. E como se nada tivesse acontecido colocou seu membro para dentro de sua calça e fechou o zíper pegando a chave cheia de chaveiros no chão, abrindo a porta, saindo e deixando Ino desolada no chão. Deixando-a chorando. Se sentia tão suja, tão usada. Mais ela mesmo sempre soube, que com ele seria so isso. Porem não conseguia mais aguentar, não tinha mais forças para isso._

_- É a ultima vez que brinca comigo Gaara, a ultima – ela prometia confiante, porem sabia muito bem que a promessa so duraria ate senti-lo novamente tocando em si._

Os passos sobre o salto de ferro eram dados da forma mais leve possível com a intenção, não de ser ouvida chegando muito menos porque não queria ser vista, mas sim, pois queria surpreender e não ao contrario. O corpo esguio adentrou a despensa onde o jovem depositava no chão os engradados vazios de cerveja. O local tinha muitas caixas, engranados, um grande estoque de bebidas também. Possui-a uma larga mesa de madeiras, um local que nos escuro chegava a ser assustador. Ino parou de frente para o ruivo que se encontrava de costas para a mesma e com um brilho, que estava dividido entre o sofrimento e o amor, nos olhos azuis se aproximou do mesmo a passos largos e silenciosos, passos que mostrava a incerteza entre continuar e voltar. O rapaz se virou para frente e seus olhos verdes se encontraram com a loira a sua frente, sorrio, mas não um sorriso pretencioso como costumava dar, muito menos um sorriso pervertido, seu sorriso era totalmente debochado. Oh, como ela era idiota. Gaara sabia muito bem as intenções dela, sabia muito bem os sentimentos dela por ele, mas que diferença fazia? Ino não passava de um objeto sexual para o mesmo, uma bonequinha de trapo que era usada e depois jogada no lixo, e o incrível era que a mesma parecia não se importar, mas apenas parecia, como dizem as aparências enganam. Ino sofria calada com a indiferença do amado, ela sabia que era usada por ele apenas nos momentos de êxtase, estava ciente de que era apenas sexo para Gaara, porem para ela era algo, além disso, era mais magico, mais romântico. Para ela era simplesmente amor, um amor doentio, pecaminoso e totalmente insano.

Aquele sorriso debochado nos lábios do amado machucou a Yamanaka profundamente, mas não demonstraria tal fraqueza, não mais do que já estava demonstrando. Sim ela estava sendo fraca, mas o que poderia fazer o amava tanto, não conseguia passar mais um dia sequer sem sentir os lábios colados nos seus. Não conseguia viver mais sem ele. E se ele a quisesse apenas pelo sexo, já bastava para ela, não importava mais se era so sexo, pois estar junto a ele já bastaria para ela, tinha que bastar, precisava bastar para seu coração.

- Se o que existir entre nos partir desse dia for apenas sexo – Ino parou de falar, estava reunindo forçar para dizer, ela realmente iria se vender assim? Sim, ela iria. Por amor a ele faria tudo. Ino não percebeu a aflição de Gaara, será que ela diria que seria o fim? Que se fosse so sexo não iria querer mais? Será que ele teria que viver - eu aceitarei – ela completou a frase. Se se sentia arrependida por dizer isso? Não. Se se sentia suja? Sim. Porem nem tudo o que queríamos tínhamos. Como dizia o velho ditado "sorte no jogo, azar no amor".

Realmente, era certo esse ditado. Ino era rica, tinha um pai poderoso e só trabalhava ali porque amava dançar, porem nunca conseguiria o amor de Gaara e a partir desse dia não faria mais nenhuma declaração para ele, mas nenhuma. Apesar de ama-lo não iria mais dizer, pois ele já sabia, sempre soube e nunca se importou. A partir desse dia ela iria tentar aceitar apenas o sexo e esquecer o amor.

Jiraya fechada a porta do escritório com força, olhava para sua mulher que estava sentada em uma mesa de madeira, com as pernas cruzadas e com papeis em suas mãos.

- Tsunade você não dará ouvidos ao que esses moleques dizem não é? – Jiraya falava angustiado, será que ela iria acreditar realmente em Sasuke e Naruto e o deixar mais dias sem sexo?

- Jiraya, Jiraya. Esqueceu que eu sou sua mulher seu velho desgraçado? – Tsunade não alterou em nada seu tom de voz. Seus olhos ainda estavam sobre os papeis. Seus gestos demonstravam não dar muita atenção ao marido. Porem só demonstravam - Eu acho que eu deveria saber pelo menos o feitio do homem que me casei – Os olhos cor de mel voltaram a olhar para o homem velho sarcasticamente.

- Tsunade eu não estava com outra mulher – Tentou soar o mais verdadeiro que pode. Porem não era mentira, ele não estava com outra mulher. Quer dizer estava sim com outra mulher, mas não da maneira que Tsunade pensava que ele estava. _Oh meu Deus, já to me embaralhando todo. Eu mato aqueles moleques. _Pensou Jiraya

- Com outra mulher? Mas eu nunca insinuei que você tivesse com outra mulher meu marido – disse novamente bela mulher, com o mesmo sarcasmo de antes. Jiraya realmente estava com outra mulher, agora fazendo o que com essa outra mulher era a questão a ser descoberta - Você se entrega sozinho meu marido – Tsunade riu, debochadamente, mas riu. _Só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz mesmo. O meu Deus porque me mandou um marido desse. _Questionou-se, mas logo depois respondeu a si mesmo. _Logico, era a única forma de pagar por todos seus pecados Tsunade, agora ature esse homem._

De uma coisa Tsunade pensava, se fosse para escolher entre o diabo e o seu marido não teria muita diferença, ela não sabia qual era o pior. Pelo menos com Jiraya ela teria uma chance de quitar suas dividas com a divindade lá de cima. Sorriu com o próprio pensamento. Nunca fora uma mulher de acreditar em religião. Não era de seu feitio temer o diabo ou adorar a Deus, estava andando demais com Hinata, mas isso era bom, pelo menos ela poderia ser salva ainda.

- Certo Jiraya não me irrite mais do que já esta irritando, cai fora daqui rápido – disse quase chutando o marido para fora. Ela estava realmente estressada, mas não pense que era por causa do marido, Tsunade não era uma mulher de se estressar atoa e muito menos por coisas banais.

- Mulher me escute – Jiraya tentou falar, porem so tentou. Tsunade sempre dava a ultima palavra.

- Não estou querendo escuta-lo não, cai fora. Vai procurar o que fazer – Tsunade levantava da mesa e a rodeava sentando-se na sua confortável cadeira de couro.

- Estou de castigo ainda? Sem sexo? – perguntou descaradamente Jiraya e assim que viu a mulher pegar uma das pesadas bolas de madeira em cima da mesa e atirar em sua direção saiu apressadamente pela porta e só pode ouvir o barulho do objeto contra a parede.

Lá estava a rosada, sentada em uma das cadeiras giráveis, com um coquetel nas mãos, cruzando as pernas sensualmente e levando o drink aos lábios e sujando a taça com batam cor-de-rosa. Lá estava o moreno, sentado em uma das cadeiras, com os cotovelos um encostado em cada joelho, as duas mãos cruzadas e apoiando o queixo nelas totalmente centrado na bela mulher a sua frente, que parecia fazer questão de deixar o coquetel vermelho escapar de seus lábios e escorrer por seu queixo, pescoço e parando apenas na entrada do decote do vestido, será que ela fazia tanta questão assim de provoca-lo? _Certamente. _Disse Sasuke abrindo um pequeno sorriso de canto, aquele magico sorriso.

Sakura não tinha intenção de provocar Sasuke, porem se estava conseguindo ótimo então.

Neji levantou-se e sem dizer para onde ia saiu, deixando apenas no centro do bar Sasuke encarando deliciosamente Sakura, que bebia seu saboroso coquetel e vez ou outra descruzava as pernas e cruzava de novo apenas para provocar um certo moreno. Hinata que estava conversando animadamente com Naruto, e esse, bem esse naturalmente estava com seu violão preto nas mãos.

Sakura passou a mão pelo pescoço apenas para limpar o liquido que já estava ficando grudento em sua pele, seus olhos verdes se arregalaram ao sentir falta de um objeto que deveria estar lá e Sasuke percebeu, tanto a surpresa dela, como a falta do objeto dela.

Sakura levantou-se apressadamente e correu para o camarim, tinha que estar lá. Sasuke apenas a segui, querendo apenas ajuda-la. Mais realmente era isso, apenas ajuda-la, sem segundas intenções, pelo menos por enquanto.

Hinata se viu sozinha com Naruto, corou um pouco mais do que já estava. Suspirou, um suspiro pesado ao ver que ele não reparava em mais nada a não ser em seu violão preto, ele estava novamente afinando o violão, e ela não faria diferença se ficasse ou não ali, pelo menos para ele não. Hinata se levantou, iria voltar para traz do balcão e pegar suas coisas para assim esperar seu primo la fora e depois iria embora. Porem a voz angelical dele a chamou, chamou seu nome a fazendo parar onde estava e voltar seus olhos perolados para ele, olhos esperançoso, como se ela achasse que ele diria algo que ela sempre quis ouvir.

- Quero te mostrar uma musica que compus – disse ele. Os olhos azuis olhando para a menina. Hinata abriu mais ainda o sorriso, sera que era algo para ela? Sera que ele finalmente havia percebido que ela era a mulher certa para ela? - Eu fiz para a Shion, como presente de aniversario – disse ainda sorridente, e abaixou os olhos para o violão não podendo assim perceber o sorrio murchar nos lábios da menina, _Hinata sua idiota, você acha mesmo que ele faria algo assim por você? Ele nunca te notara tenta colocar isso na sua cabeça_.

- Claro Naruto, será um prazer ouvi-lo – sorrio o mais verdadeiro que podia, mas por dentro sangrava, chorava, gritava.

Foi então que começo a ouvir os acordes do violão, a voz dele veio em seguida, fechou os olhos, quem sabe assim poderia pelo menos imaginar que ele estava cantando para ela, somente para ela, Hinata. E não para a namorada, Shion.

O que Hinata não pode ver era os olhos azuis sobre si, observando-a de olhos fechados, sorrindo docemente como se tivesse sonhando. Naruto sorrio, e enquanto cantava a musica que compunha para a mulher da sua vida, observava com devoção sua melhor amiga.

When i look into your eyes

I can see me and you

_Remenber this time that will last until the end_

_When I find you in my dreams_

_I just won´t let you go_

_I´ll hold you in my heart_

_I can´t live without you_

_I can´t without your love_

Naruto acabava de cantar, ainda observava Hinata e ela, bem ela continuava de olhos fechados. Uma mecho dos longos fios azulados escapou de onde estava e caiu sobre o rosto delicado da menina. Naruto sentiu sua mão coçando para estende-la e colocar a mecha rebelde novamente no abrigo atrás da orelha dela, e foi o que fez. Estendeu a mão e pegou a sentindo o qual macio era o cabelo de Hinata. A morena abriu os olhos, e suas perolas encontraram-se com os olhos azuis dele, suas bochechas ganharam um tom mais avermelhado, sua respiração acelerava enquanto ele depositava a mecha atrás de sua orelha, como apenas um contado poderia deixa-la tão desconcertada?

Naruto levou a mesma mão que ajeitava a mecha de cabelo para as bochechas vermelha da mesma e acariciou-a delicadamente, ele não sabia o que fazia, apenas agia por impulso, fazia apenas aquilo que o momento o maldava fazer. Seus olhos desceram para os lábios carnudos de Hinata, que se encontravam entreaberto e por onde o ar saia um pouco acelerado, seus olhos voltaram a mirar os olhos delas. Aproximou-se seu rosto vagorosamente ainda olhando em seus olhos, a viu fechar os olhos como um convite para que continuasse. Os lábios estava próximo demais, um sentia a respiração do outro, era algo estranho para os dois. Assim que o loiro sentiu a mão de Hinata sobre sua outra mão que estava sobre o violão sentiu uma corrente elétrica subir pelo seu corpo, os lábios estavam próximos um do outro, quase se unindo.

- Hinata vamos – gritou Neji que estava na porta do bar, por sorte ele não havia visto nada.

Hinata se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz do primo e abriu os olhos rapidamente percebendo o que estaria prestes a fazer, saiu de perto do loiro depressa, pegou sua bolsa e correu para onde o primo estava, deixando para trás um Naruto irritado e confuso, muito confuso.

* * *

_**Liincy**__**: **_Oiiii Girl *-* okdpkopsdkopposkd ahaam já começou bombando para o lado SasuSaku *-* Vc viu? Meninaa eu tbem apaixonei nesse Sasuke *-* Entra na fila entaum Girl, mtas querem um Sasuke desses :/ Bom eu tentei fazer algo diferente, algo que ninguém pensou em fazer ainda e consegui \õ/ O ambiente do Bar realmente é totalmente ao contrario do Anime Naruto, é algo mais atual, mais cowboy kkkk e eu amei fazer assim. Aaah postei dois pq já estava pronto kkkk Mais logo terá maiis *-* Kiss Kiss e Obg


End file.
